


Merry Brotherly Moments

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Christmas Fluff, Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Cooking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Christmas Eve and the Okumura brothers were prepping in the kitchen for a Christmas dinner with their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Brotherly Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kristensk at fandom_stocking.

This time around, Rin understood the difference between a Christmas cake and a birthday cake. He couldn't believe that neither he nor Yukio knew there was even a difference between the two types of cakes because they always had Christmas cakes for their birthday. Well, even though they were going to celebrate their birthday on Christmas like they usually did, he was going to bake them a birthday cake.

Rin smiled wryly as he whisked the eggs in a bowl. This year had been a whirlwind of chaos. He couldn't believe all his brother had been hiding from him, but now they were almost on an even level. Rin was well on his way to becoming an exorcist and he _was_ going to become one. Yukio was already an exorcist so he had a long road to take in order to catch up with him.

Speaking of his brother... "Hey, Yukio!" Rin called out. This Christmas, they were spending it in the dormitory with the rest of his Exwire classmates. It was the first Christmas and birthday combination after the loss of their father and they decided to spend it with their friends. Rin was in charge of the food which suited him just fine.

Yukio entered the kitchen with a raised eyebrow. "Is something the matter, Rin?"

Rin shook his head. "I need your opinion on something. What do you think about two cakes? I'll make a Christmas cake for everyone else and a small birthday cake for us."

"That sounds good." Yukio smiled fondly. "This will be our first year with a real birthday cake. What else are you going to make?"

"Uh." Rin looked around the kitchen with all the food ingredients waiting on the counters. He had Shiemi go out to the market to buy as much food as she could with everyone's pooled money. Next time, he'd give her a detailed list of what he needed because not everything went together cohesively. "I'll think of something. Was there anything you wanted me to make?"

Yukio looked inside the plastic bags and lifted out a tray of octopus wrapped in plastic. "Takoyaki. I've always loved your takoyaki."

Rin licked his lips. "I think I have an idea to make an even better takoyaki dish for Christmas." Rin bent his head as ideas swirled in his mind. Everything he was going to cook was going to be taken up another level, even the cakes. They all deserved a good Christmas after the year they'd had and Rin suspected that the new year was going to be much worse.

"Do you think you'll be able to finish everything in time? Tomorrow is Christmas."

Rin looked up to see Yukio looking worried. While he was the big brother chronologically, Yukio ended up acting like the big brother more often than not. Rin grinned to reassure his brother, but Yukio's frown only deepened in response.

"It's not that much work, Yukio, but if you want, you can help me. If I can get through all the prep today, tomorrow is going to be a breeze."

Yukio's eyes widened in surprise. "I can help, but I'm not the best in the kitchen."

"That's okay. I'll teach you through everything. Wash your hands and get a knife and a board to chop on." As Yukio went to do that, Rin continued making the cake. His Christmas cake was going to be huge, even bigger than the one he accidentally made for Izumo. The cakes would honestly take up most of his time between the baking and the frost decorating, so having his brother around to help was going to help him get things done faster.

Once Yukio was ready, Rin instructed him to get the vegetables out of the plastic bags and wash them. "Then cut them up small. They don't have to be perfect, but try and make them about the same sizes."

Yukio nodded and Rin watched Yukio for a few moments as he began cutting into a carrot before focusing on pouring his mixture into a pan.

They worked for a few hours until all the prep work was completed and Rin had all of his layers for his cakes baked. He planned on assembling the cakes and frosting them the next day. As Yukio placed the wrapped trays into the refrigerator, Rin slung his arm around Yukio's shoulders.

"You've been a big help, bro. Did you want to help with the actual cooking tomorrow or no?"

"I can try if you give me something simple."

Christmas arrived and the Okumura brothers were busy in the kitchen. The Exwires were in the lobby of the dormitory decorating the room with Christmas decorations. It was nice spending time with Yukio without Yukio as his teacher. In the kitchen, on this day, they were just brothers and the worries they both held faded away for now. It was refreshing.

Rin took a break from the candy molds of everyone for the Christmas cake to see how far along Yukio was with his soup. He inhaled deeply as he stirred a wooden spoon into the pot. "This smells good, Yukio." He lifted the spoon and took a sip of the broth. "It should be ready in a few more minutes."

Yukio nodded. "Good. After that, I'm going to marinate the meat on the counter."

"And I'll fry them on the stove." Rin raised his hand and Yukio gave him a high five. Two hours later, they were bringing out the food to the table set up outside. Rin grinned at all of their friends as he presented the Christmas cake. It was five layers tall and had candy versions of them in a snowball fight in the frosting. It took a lot of work, but it was well worth it to hear everyone compliment him on the cake.

They all sat down at the table and Rin took in a deep breath. Despite the losses and heartbreak of the past year, he still had his brother and he still had his friends. They were his strength and they were the reason he was going to be able to defeat whatever lied ahead. As Yukio raised his glass, Rin did the same and the rest followed. This was going to be a good Christmas and birthday combination.


End file.
